


sink your teeth in

by lukitari



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Blood, M/M, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukitari/pseuds/lukitari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Hux can handle himself, Kylo Ren is melodramatic in his inner monologue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sink your teeth in

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at the tfa kink meme here: http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/3467.html?thread=6188171#cmt6188171
> 
> I haven't written in years, be gentle.

Kylo feels the disturbance a breath [inhale - hold - exhale] before the alarms start blaring out a frantic beat of _danger danger danger._ He’s out of his trance and on his feet, weapon in hand and rushing towards the general’s quarters with a single-minded purpose [kill - protect - kill - kill] driving him to a dark, swirling, suffocating frenzy, deeper with every step he takes.  The air around him seems to still to a static, a moment of calm before the lightning strikes, a charge so powerful it makes the officers in his way coil back as if burned, momentarily frozen in place, thrown from their paths to secure their assigned posts in the event of an attack.

He runs and with him comes fury, rage, fear and a heavy weight in the centre of his chest [inhale - exhale - inhale - inhale - inhale], the knowledge that he has failed. He should’ve seen this coming, should’ve sensed the betrayal the moment it sparked to life in the back of the petty, insignificant mind that was behind this. Kylo is going to find that mind and tear it apart thread by thread, burning his way through until there’s nothing left but the charred ghost of a person, no memories and no thoughts, only the ability to feel what comes next. The fiery glow of his lightsaber, a slow searing pain as limb by limb the body of the traitor is sliced to pieces.

The image is almost enough to make Kylo forget that after the slaughter he will have to face his failure, that it’s the only revenge and only solace he’ll ever get. Because he’s too late, the storm that is his mind tells him, screams at him, he should’ve been there and now the general [Hux - Hux - his - his], the general is in danger, he’s already dead, Kylo is too late. With every step he runs towards his inevitable heartbreak he tries to steel himself, tells himself it was bound to happen somehow. He just didn’t think it would be like this, without at least an effort on his part to keep the general [his general - Hux - his] from harm.

It should’ve been in battle, with Kylo as his ferocious knight, a shield that finally gives under assault. He should’ve been the first to go. [Stupid - reckless - weak -]

The door to the general’s quarters slides open with a wave of Kylo’s ungloved hand and everything stops.

All sound seems to be sucked into the void that suddenly envelops Kylo’s mind, he can’t hear his own ragged breath, the alarm still announcing its mechanical warning, the thrum of the lightsaber in his hand. The sight in front of him is of bloodshed, visceral and beautiful, for in the centre of torn arteries and exposed bones stands Hux, his posture perfect despite the carnage at his bare feet. Kylo drags his eyes over the general, the wiry, freckled man wearing nothing but regulation boxers, blood staining his skin in places usually covered by layers of pristine uniform.

Kylo wants to touch him, taste him, lick him clean and whisper reverent promises into his skin. He wants to worship the angel of death before him, wants to dedicate himself to his cause, wants to kneel before him and be baptized by the blood dripping from those fingers. He stands in the doorway, still and out of breath for what feels like an eternity stretched too thin by the expanding universe. He doesn’t blink, doesn’t take a step until his eyes meet Hux’s, alive and burning through Kylo in their intensity.

“Took your time,” Hux breathes out, and lifts a lit cigarette to his mouth, eyes never leaving Kylo’s as he drags smoke into his lungs, holds it in. It’s only with the shuddering exhale that Hux closes his eyes and Kylo blinks, the world rushing to fill his void. Sounds [alarm - annoying - hurried footsteps behind him - redundant], smells [smoke - a relief - blood - arousing], sights [red on Hux’s mouth, chin, throat - did he use his teeth - want - a slow smile around the cigarette, steady hands, damp hair falling into closed eyes - want - want - want], all jolt Kylo into the present, into action.

He powers down his lightsaber and moves to clip it to his belt, only to realize it’s not there, that he left his quarters without his robe, without his shoes, without his mask. He dimly registers the cold metal and cooling blood under his feet as he steps into the room with the bodies of the traitors, with the general, [Hux - his - alive]. He steps over the corpses of supposed delegates from a mining planet, cataloguing the torn throats, twisted necks and crushed jaws of the dead assassins. Five bodies litter the floor, each killed in a different way, the one closest to the general has bloody, empty sockets where his eyes should be, and something’s wrong about it, not the eyes but the body, it’s like-

“I left this one alive for you, for later,” Hux whispers, and Kylo snaps to look at him, the hunger in his smile, the glint of pride in his eyes. “Shouldn’t be too hard to dig their pathetic little plan out of his brain when he wakes up, find out how far this fruitless rebellion reaches,” Hux continues with a sneer toward the unconscious man at his feet. Kylo can’t wait to break the man, to dive into his thoughts and rip them apart, to hurt him like he’s never been hurt before, to make him beg for mercy before crushing him like the insect that he is. He’s going to enjoy it, and Hux will watch.

Now, though, now all Kylo wants to do is reach out and touch the pale skin of [his] general, wants to feel him warm and alive under his shaking hands. He wants to kiss the fingers that took the life of these fools, wants to lick the blood from the teeth that tore into the necks of armed men, wants to savour the taste of victory on Hux’s skin. Kylo swallows. Blinks. Notices that Hux is hard in his boxers, realizes that he himself has been hard since he stepped into the room.

He wants to bury his face into the hair that starts at Hux’s navel, wants to breathe in the scent of his arousal, wants to feel the weight of his cock on his tongue, wants Hux to fuck into his mouth until he chokes on it. Kylo wants Hux to use him, wants Hux to mark and claim him, right then and there in the middle of the bloodbath.

“General, sir,” comes a voice from the doorway, audibly worried and hasty, as if the danger is still present, as if Hux hadn’t just personally, unarmed and nearly naked, seen to the death of several trained assassins. Kylo tries to resist the urge to roll his eyes, fails. Hux quirks an eyebrow at him to, presumably, remind him how he barged into the room five minutes ago, just as worried. Kylo shrugs, tries to convey how for him it’s different. It’s different because of what they are, what they have. Unspoken promises in the dead of night, sighs like vows against naked skin when it’s just them, where no one can see.

They have rules for it, whatever it is, and for the first time Kylo hates it. Let them see, let them watch him fall to his knees for their general, for in this moment Hux is divine and his justice is a power to rival Kylo’s own. He would do anything for [his - his - his] Hux, and so he stays on his feet when Hux turns to address the worried officers and troopers in his doorway.

“It appears our guests here weren’t that interested in granting The First Order mining rights after all. Ludicrous assassination attempts, however, were quite high on their dossier as you can no doubt guess by now,” he gestures at the carnage on the floor. His tone is cool, impassionate, and he seems to radiate disinterest. A soft look at the surface layers of his mind tells Kylo a different story. Hux is thrumming with energy, almost gleeful with it, wanting to be rid of the mess and with it the audience. He’s aroused by what he’s done, by survival, by the anticipation of what he will do the moment he’s alone with Kylo. Hux is also fairly positive Kylo is listening in on his thoughts and finds it thrilling to be sharing his fantasies like this, hiding in plain sight.

Kylo finds a small mercy in having his back to the door and to the officers as the images in Hux’s mind send a spike of lust through him, making his cock twitch in his soft training pants. He has to bite his lip to keep quiet while Hux instructs his subordinates to, first of all, cut that blasted alarm, to clear the bodies from the room and to take the unlucky survivor to an interrogation chamber.

“Make sure he stays alive until questioning,” Hux calls out like an afterthought when the bodies are already being dragged from the room. “I am in dire need of yet another shower. I’m sure medical will find a way to postpone the death of this lowlife long enough, I have the utmost confidence in them,” he says, talking as much to himself as the officers and troopers hauling corpses. If some of the higher ranking officials have any objections to doing the same work as a trooper, they don’t show it. They’re smart enough to obey the general in this situation, being among the first to arrive at the scene.

“Lord Ren, ah-“ Hux cuts himself off when the alarm is finally silenced. Kylo doesn’t turn, only swallows dryly, and waits. He’s so hard. “Lord Ren here has agreed to stand guard, making sure no more attempts on my life will be made today. I’ve had quite enough of those. The rest of you, dismissed,” he nods at the remaining few troopers. They quickly file out of the room, leaving behind only dried blood and the stench of death. Hux locks the door behind them and Kylo closes his eyes, takes a deep shuddering breath. He waits.

“So, shower,” he hears from behind him, Hux’s breath warm on Kylo’s neck. The warmth spreads down his back, in and around him, down to his toes and back up to his heavy balls and aching cock. He wants, wants, wants.

“You coming?” [his - his - his hishishis] Hux whispers, licks Kylo’s neck, bites on his ear.

Kylo opens his eyes, grins.


End file.
